ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
West City (Industrial Sector)
The area in West City where most of the shops are, along with the Capsule Corporation. The Soul Saga - Chapter 1 - Aikon Soul Aaron walks out of his house, with his backpack on."Dad, you know I'm still trying to train right?" He asks, turning to his father standing in the doorway. Teru sighs, ruffling the boys hair."Aaron, you're a smart boy. So you should know that you need your education, so you can get a good job, right?" He asks. Aaron frowns."What good is a job if there is no planet to work on?" He asks Teru sighs again, and puts his hand on Aaron's shoulder."Aaron,you know there are people who are stronger than you, that can save the the Earth...I'm not telling you again, you're not training right now. You're going to go to school, and you're going to do a damn good job at it." He says, becoming slightly stern. "Bu-" Aaron says. "No buts Aaron!" He says, pointing towards the direction of the school. Aaron growls."My real parents would let me train!" Aaron yells, running away from the Capsule Corporation. Teru's eyes widen, before he reaches out."Aaron! Come back!....Please..." He says, falling to his knees, before punching the ground."DAMMIT!" He yells, looking down."I-I should have told him....I should have told him everything!" --- Aaron walks towards his school, still sad from earlier."Dad....Why can't you see I'm only trying to help...." "Runt, parents will always think they know what's best for you." Kevryn says leaping from one of the nearby buildings and onto the ground stopping a car from hitting Aaron by stopping it with his foot. "You should also pay more attention, you could have seriously injured this idiot who doesn't know what a brake looks like." he says pushing the car with his foot sending it into reverse just with his push alone. "Plus for good or for ill parents will always want what is best for you in their opinion even if it isn't what you think is best or what you want. So at least cut them some slack a kid your age should probably lighten up a little or they will miss out the fun things in life" Bastion lands at the road side hands behind his head "anyway parental existentialism aside what are you needing us for?" "Well, I called you all with my Scouter because I need helping finding clues about my birth parents, and my family." He says, taking off his glasses, and putting them in a case. Kevryn looks back to see a truck coming and then looks back to the others. "Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation on the road, don't you think?" he asks before flipping the truck over his head and over to the other side of the road missing everyone and the truck flips upright onto its wheels safely. "Dammit, I buckled, he should have blown up." he says annoyed before stepping off of the road and picking up Aaron by his collar taking him off of it as well. "well that is why i am stood at the roadside not the road, seems your still as upfront and tactless as ever Kevryn. Well i suppose i can help just so you don't wind up with yet another scar. You wont have heard it but i had a screaming out when i brought you back here last time so try not to be quite so reckless this time" Bastion walks to the side of the road where Aaron was carried "so do you at least have any leads or anything to go on here?" Aaron is carried over to the sidewalk, and he dusts himself off."Well, we have my Saiyan Ship I came here in...But it's in my backyard, so we'll have to be stealthy." He says, remembering his father. "Tch. Tactless? Don't you forget Tin Man I'm not a good guy like you and the others. I do what I do because it's my job and nothing more." he says. Kevryn looks back and turns on his scouter looking towards Aaron's house and finds only his father's energy signature there. "The good news is that I can only see one parent, the bad news is that it's your father. Hey, Tin Man, can't you make your face disappear and become silent or something?" he asks looking back. "yes or i could just do what my silent form is made for" Bastion concetrates entering his silent form "be back in about 2 seconds" Bastion takes 1 step and dissapears then re-appears a few feet away carrying the ship before he returns to his normal state "i can close the distance between 2 spaces for myself so it is like crossing the distance in one step so what next?" "A-Amazing!" He says, looking at the massive ship."I've never been inside....He's never let me go inside! I probably have Scouters, Armor, and anything from my family in there!" He says, laughing with happiness."Okay, let's go inside." He says, examining it. "Don't get your hopes up kid. When we Saiyans are born we're immediately sent off planet depending on our skill level and sent litrally out of the crib. No armor or scouters, nothing fancy, just our powers." he says watching Aaron try to open the pod. "I can bet you'll find a system that was designed to keep a young infant alive through space but that's about it." he says crossing his arms. "yeah that sounds about right, I'm nowhere near as knowledgable as Kevryn in this subject but it seemed to be both business and a test of strength those who couldnt make it rarely ended up returning anyway. If you can get it open i can try interface with the computer see if i can find the return co-ordinates or at least the mission logs" Bastion examines the saiyan ship as this is the first he has seen up close Aaron opens the ship, and steps inside."Hmmm..." Aaron examines the inside, motioning for his friends to come inside. Looking around, he sees a storage unit. Walking over to it, he opens it to see an array of different colored capsules. He picks up one, and it says "New Model Scouter - Red" He blinks."Well...This is peculiar." He says, placing it back inside. Kevryn immediately raises an eyebrow as a few alarms go off in his head. "New model scouters? Capsules? Saiyans didn't even know about Capsules." he says crossing his arms and turning on his Scouter to check where the father is. "Something tells me your father must have been using it as a storage device of some sort." Zucana floats down. "Not necessarily sent straight off world. That was actually fairly rarely done only done for particularly powerful children being sent to particularly weak planets. Most children were raised on planet or the colonies depending where they were from and trained up as warriors first. Most planets were taken over by the subjugation force, the force I am a part of. I can't say I fully agree with their methods and morals but I am a part of them none the less just like my father. Quite often the child follows the career of the father so honestly this ship Aaron could hold a lot of clues to who exactly your father was. However Capsules are a foreign concept to saiyans if you look in my ship all my armours and scouters were on racks however since getting here I have put them in the much more convenient capsules." He lands on the ground next to Bastion and Kevryn. "But that's only what I think." He says with a knowledgeable smirk. "Sorry I'm late I was a bit of a distance away but I get the jist of why we're here." "right well i can see the central console, Zucana Kevryn anything you would know that would be handy to know when interfacing with the computer of a saiyan ship? wouldn't want it to self destruct instead of fly?" Bastion holds out his palm and a small amount of connective wires interface with the computer "for now i will just access its imformation if you need my attention tap the back of my head as i am going to be streaming quite a bit of data" as he finishes this his eyes glow green and have small data streams going through them Aaron gulps."Well..Just to make sure my Dad hasn't used these for Storage, let's just see what's inside." he says, clicking the opening switch of the capsule, and throwing it up into the air. In the air, there is a puff of smoke, along with a sleek and shining brand new scouter with a red glass. Aaron catches it, and examines it in awe."This...This scouter...It's not even like the ones on Earth!!" He thinks."Where in the universe could this have come from? I'm sure the Planet Trade Organization hasn't even come up with these yet, have they?!" He asks, looking back at Kevryn and Zucana. Kevryn shakes his head. "No, that's gotta be from Capsule Corp's line from Trunks' timeline. Zucana, make sure Bastion doesn't blow up Aaron's only clue, I'm going to inspect the gear." he says taking out what's left and opening up the capsules one at a time and inspecting some of the armor, alot of it older but some newer. "Appears somebody's been playing with your Saiyan tech, kid." Zucana walks up to Bastion. "Will do Kevryn was it?" He turns to Bastion and taps him on the head. "The self destruct sequence is very complex to set off it's not like one big red button essentially you have to trip off a series of switches and it'll send the power cells into overload and the whole thing will explode so just don't send everything to full power. To make the ship fly you simply need someone who can fly it and to use these controls here." He gestures to a set of controls. Bastion turns around "got it, well i'm only accessing its flight and bio data recording so unless there is a secondary defence system its pretty safe to assume i wont be powering up the ship beyond basics" He continues syphoning data eventually his fingers move as if typing after about 5 minutes he starts talking again "right i found the travel manifests, i can't really pinpoint the date it has a bit of a convoluted system but it is almost 50 years ago this first left i dont quite think thats right considering. Cargo consisting of Cilryn. I assume that would be you Aaron. it didnt seem to have much but what is curious there are a few logs from here where it was modified, it seems similar to the design of the patroller ships. Passenger was a single female aged 28 destination indeterminate. Inventory was updated to include those capsules the one of note is the black one apparently containing something important to the soul family." Bastion pauses for a second as his eyes flash green again "damn it the rest is encrypted, this is gonna take a little whoever rigged this up knew what they were doing" Aaron's eyes widen as he listens to what Bastion says, learning more about himself. A small smile grows into a big grin."M-My name...My name is Cilryn!" He says, excitedly. He then blinks."Fi-Fifty years?! That doesn't seem right...This ship has been here for a while, it's probably a malfunction." He says, chuckling. Looking in the Storage Unit, Aaron finds the Black Capsule."The Staff of Souls" Aaron says out loud before clicking it open, and being met with a long sleek black staff. He holds it, feeling it's energies filling him."I-I can feel...I can feel my family before..." A teal aura covers the staff, and trickles up over Aaron. He can hear voices."A-Aikon! What are you doing?!" "Cilryn!!!" "He's weak...He can't do this!" "You're going to do great things one day, my son." Aaron drops the staff, trembling. Kevryn places the armor back into their capsules and notices Aaron freak out. "Runt, everything alright? I honestly wasn't paying any attention, what did I miss?" he asked walking over and dropping the capsules back into the box. Kevryn looked over to Zucana and crossed his arms. "So, you're a Saiyan as well. Which colony did you come from? Oh, my name is Kevryn." he asked. Zucana smiles at Aaron "Well it appears we're making a lot of progress, we'll know who you are in no time Aaron. Shouldn't be too hard. Don't stress we're very close as is only a little bit more information and we'll know exactly who you and your parents were." he turns to Kevryn "I am indeed, I am a saiyan for the Colony on Frieza planet 145 I've lived there all my life was born and raised there. Were you from a colony or you from Planet Vegeta?" Before the conversation can continue alarms start to sound in the pod due to linking with Bastions Bioscanner "sorry to cut the bonding session short guys but we got a problem i'm picking up a high convergence of energy levels approaching us and they appear to be laced with a strange type of force i haven't picked up before" Bastion begins disconnecting "the long and short is we got company" Aaron blinks, then looks to Bastion."I feel it as well...The energy feels very...Very dark...But the people under it...Don't!" He says, picking up the staff, and quickly going outside the ship. Looking up into the sky, Aaron sees about 10 people, with dark red auras, flying at the group."Those people....They don't look happy to see me..." He says, as they all come down, landing in front of Aaron."Mr.Perkins? Is that you?" Aaron asks, looking at his Biology Teacher. The man afterimages in front of Aaron, and quickly punches him in the face. Aaron's head snaps back, and then looks back up the man, in shock."Okay...I don't know what's happening...But I've wanted to do this...SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Aaron leaps into the air, and quickly slams his foot against the man's face, sending him back flying into a car. Kevryn nods to Zucana. "I was born and raised on Vegeta but when I was sent away for a mission I came back to a not so pretty sight." he says. He looks over to see a nturally curious face on Zucana before he looks to one side. "Idiots, anyways, seems like we--" Kevryn is then taken out by a car sent flying his way and he crashes into a building. The janitor laughs a little before seeing the same car explode and the building collapse with Kevryn walking out. "Zucana... we'll talk later." he says. In a flash Kevryn after images forward and launches the Janitor into a passing school bus sending it rolling into the sky. Zucana flies up and catches the bus "Wreckless bastard..." He mutters. He quickly catches the beaten up janitor as well lowering them to the ground "Can we try and not harm civillians please Kevryn?!" Zucana looks pretty bitter. "My God Saiyans are all the bloody same no regard for the lives of others..." He turns his attention to the powerful presences above him "So who are these guys then they seem rather odd, they don't seem like they should be anywhere near as strong as they are... Urgh I suppose there's nothing for it.." He sends a barrage of ki blasts towards the group hoping to hit as many of them as possible as hard as possible. Bastion manages to disconnect from the mainframe before stepping out seeing the battle and facepalming catching the bus before it can impact "sometimes i think with allies like us the human race doesn't need enemies" Bastion uses his speed to appear behind them striking each in the back of the head to knock them out and letting them fall. a few moments pass and they step up unphased "o-k thats new, and definately not good for us and them" "Mr Perkins" gets up his body disjointed and several bones broken from the impact, his face holds a smirk of devious glee laughing occasionally "oh my you wayward jaybird, i came to seek monsters looks like a plethora have come forth" he shambles forward licking his lips "whats the matter jaybird? you came searching for the truth, lets see you find it. Oh i just savour imagining you writhing and twisting in fear" he laughs in a shrill mocking tone "oh to hear the screams of it breaking you dear brother will be a liqueur of the greatest sweetness" The people are enveloped by a thick aura in unison as he licks his lips "and one i will take great pleasure in savoring" Aaron listens to his 'teacher'. It's not his normal voice, but a deeper and more formal voice, with a dark and twisted message."Wh-who are you..." Aaron says, listening."Brother?...." Aaron lowers his eyebrows, before springing up again."I HAVE NO BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER!!! SHUT UPPPP!" He says, pummeling the man into the ground, before the man grabs Aaron's face, and sucker punching him multiple times in the stomach.A squeak of pain comes out of Aaron, before he's thrown back, hitting his head on the trunk of a car, and rolling back over it, landing in front of it. Kevryn watches the seemingly relentless zombie-like humans and grabs the ground underneath him. There is a brief moment of silence, so quiet a thimble could be heard hitting the concrete ground. Slowly there is the sound of tearing and what sounds like a mixture of thunder and lightning coming from the ground. "Whatever your morals are, we Saiyans can only know destruction in the end." he says before a huge outline of cracks begin appearing around the next two blocks of the city where everyone is fighting. "I am the most physically strong Saiyan in existence. You want to see a monster? TRY ME!" he shouts tearing upwards bringing the entire chunk of land into the air with him in a near perfect circle flattening anyone flying to the ground having sent it skywards. He then flies upwards and lands on the still rising ground watching the controlled humans barely stand. "You all can complain later, for now, we gotta fight these things." he says with a determined look on his face. Zucana appears next to Kevryn and slaps him in the face. "You are going to calm the hell down before you end any innocent lives. Alright?! We're not on Vegeta now we're not working for the PTO these peoples lives are NOT expendable. We're not even going to kill these FREAKS!" He says gesturing to the freaks below "We're going to detain them and help them regain their sanity if they ever had it but it is not our right to kill them. You got that! Or is your Saiyan sized ego getting in the way." Zucana seems very bitter about Kevryns angry outburst. "Now if you excuse me I have some people to detain." He rushes up to one of the people and punches their head into the ground before spinning around and kicking one into a nearby wall. He then turns and fires a flurry of ki balls at a group of three near by hoping to take them down. Bastion is surrounded by the people he knocked out a second ago and then sighs loudly not just at that but also due to having to prevent people being swept up in Kevryns more direct action "my god this is just annoying, we have so many internal strifes before the enemy even gets to us sigh i guess thats how it is to someone who lives by their own strength why would they care about those they see below them, so more work for me it seems." After the Battle Aaron gets one last kick on Mr.Perkins, before all of the red auras die down."Wha?" He asks, watching the people get up."Guys....They're free from whatever was controlling them!" He walks up to his teacher, looking down at his body."Mr.Perkins? You ok-" The man quickly hops up, choking Aaron. The red aura seems to exist only in the mans eyes as he slowly chokes Aaron "poor child, thinking you had won so easily. I could win very easily right about now but there would be no fun in taking the easy route, it would put all my hard work to waste" He throws Aaron to the ground laughing "the truth is close to you jaybird look back to the place you call home maybe answers will lie there, do not dissapoint me Jaybird i have high hopes for you so dont break before i get ot play" The man laughs before the aura dissapears and he crumples to the ground from his injuries unconscious. Bastion looks perplexed "well that was a thing, and clearly a trap so Aaron what are you going to do?" Bastion notices the falling landmass "uh while you decide i'm just gonna go deal with that" he flies off powering up using his momentum to slow the masses decent so that he can place it safely and without damaging anything. Kevryn feels the landmass reconnect with the ground and he crosses his arms. "I didn't kill anyone, see?" he says pointing to the injured people. Kevryn walks forward and raises an eyebrow to the obviously surprised Aaron. "What do you think all of that was about, runt?" he asks looking back at the Saiyan Pod and then over to the people who were recently controlled. This can't be a coincidence. he thinks to himself. Zucana looks thoughtfully. "It's clearly a trap... but what for? If whoever this is wants Aaron dead then why didn't he kill him just now when he had the chance...? Hmm. Another matter being who even is this person to begin with and why attack now? The timing makes me wonder if it doesnt have something to do with your family Aaron considering we were just looking at your pod... I mean it's just an assumption but it seems pretty sound. Where is it he's even referring to? Where do you call home?" Aaron thinks for a second, before his eyes widen in fear."CAPSULE CORP!" Aaron says, zooming into the air, in a sonic boom he was headed home. Aaron looks around, and then over a building, he sees his home, on fire."DAD!" He yells, flying down into the house, kicking the door open. He looks around, trying to feel Teru's energy, before he finally finds him. Still alive, but draining slowly. Grabbing his body, Aaron brings him out of the house. "A-Aaron..." Teru says weakly. "Stay with me! You can't die!" Aaron says, tears collecting in his eyes."I know, we can take you to the hospital, quickly!" He says, before feeling a massive pulse of energy near them."....I...I feel that same energy..." Aaron says, looking towards the East. Bastion arrives after locking the landmass back into place but chooses not to speak when he sees the scene due to A not knowing what ot say and B he is searching for whatever set this up. "Dammit, runt." Kevryn launches after Aaron catching him only seconds of coming out of the building. "Runt!" he shouts landing nearby and watching the fire. "Well, they're rich, they can afford another house." Kevryn picks up Teru. "I'll take the green bean to the hospital, don't worry." he says placing Teru over his shoulder, the man mumbling. Kevryn floats into the air and sees Zucana heading their way. "I'll meet you all back here shortly." he shouts flying quickly to the hospital. Zucana watches Aaron fly off "Reckless dumbass!" Zucana follows in hot pursuit behind Aaron. Seeing the flaming scene down there and sees Kevryn fly off with Teru "Rather kind hearted of you Saiyan." He says in Kevryns direction smirking he lowers himself down to Aaron. "This is clearly a set up Aaron. Look we saved your dad now lets just take a minute to plan out our approach. Rushing head first into this won't help, we need to work out where he is and what he has planned and how we can best deal with that." Zucana says seriously to the child seeing the determination in his face. He grabs Aarons arm to keep him from flying off. "Look I know how you're feeling boy but let's at least wait for Kevryn to get back, looking at what's been happening we may need all the help we can get. Alright?" He says in a serious but caring tone. Aaron stands there, trembling."NO!" He yells, pulling away from Zucana."I've held back all my life...I can't be doing this anymore! I need to give it everything I've got, especially since whoever did this went for my father! No one messes with my friends OR my family! I'm not going to hold back this time Zucana! I'm not letting them escape! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM LIVE!" Aaron says, angrily. He feels another pulse."We have to move, NOW." He says, flying off. Before Aaron even gets a few meters away he is punched into the ground Bastion is stood over him "stop being such a brat right now, if you rush in like this you will end up no differently than he did. Whoever is doing this is trying to get you too react and he is trying to get you to swing blindly, you go in like this and you go in alone then you die just stop for a second and think" The sound of clapping echos through the empty streets followed by a slightly shrill and devious laughter "The metalic freak and the saiyan in blue have it on the nose jaybird you are just a delightfully volitile string i wrap around my finger" from behind the wreckage a saiyan walks out he has long black straight hair dark blue jeans with and a blood red tank top with a leather jacket, he is clenching his hands into fists as he walks and on his face is a dark blue new model scouter similar to the one found in the pod. He grins as he bows theatrically at them "so Cilryn it has been so many years since you were a sniveling little brat. I arrive back and it seems not much has changed" Aaron recovers from Bastion's strike, and then feels the similar pulse of energy, the dark one. Aaron looks down, to the see the man, and he is immediately struck with somewhat of a nostalgic glare."T-Those eyes..." Aaron says, floating down into the street, looking at the man."How do you know my name?....Who are you?..." Aaron asks, stepping up to him. There is a loud sound from far away that seems to be getting steadily louder and closer to the group. It almost sounds like someone is trying to say something and before anyone can react someone crashes through the side of the house and exits heading directly towards the unknown Saiyan kicking him squarely in the chest while on fire and sending him into an abandoned building which collapses on top of him. When the flames begin to die down, Kevryn is seen standing in the spot the Saiyan was in. "Not my most flashy of entrances, but it was well worth it." he says with a grin pinching a fire on his armor putting it out. Zucana smirks "Well that's one way to approach the situation." He turns to Bastion "Doesn't like we have much time to plan out an attack strategy now whoever this Saiyan is knows who Aaron is and clearly has something planned we'll have to be careful but I'm sure we can take him easily." Zucana grins "He should learn to respect the high class warrior saiyans that me and Kevryn are." He says proudly Bastion rolls his eyes slightly "''man all this pride and machismo makes me feel a little underwhelming, ah well i suppose it means lest pressure on me" '' Bastion looks to the fallen building "well thats one way to make an entrance and i suppose it was effective at the very least." The rubble starts to shift as the same laughter emerges only much more intense this time ot the extent it sounds like he is struggling to catch air "ah the sound of things breaking what a sweet symphony it creates, the man gets up dusting himself other than damage to his clothes he seems pretty unscathed. "Ah little Cilryn, such violent companions you keep." he teleports infront of Aaron flicking his forehead "but i suppose that is your sin after all and you cannot run from it. You wish to know who i am? well you are the wayward jaybird and i'm the smirking hunter ever in shadows behind you, keep your eyes on me my sinful brother or those teeth in the dark will find their mark" before the sentence is finished he is begin Aaron hands around his throat but not squeezing "just-like-that". Aaron blinks a couple of times, before realizing what is happening. Aaron grabs the man's arms, trying to pry them off, with little to no luck."Wh-who are you!?" He asks, in a panic."H-How do you know who I am?!" He asks, slinging his leg back, along with his other, pushing off of the man, and flipping him over himself."What do you mean 'my sin'?! What is going on right now?!" He asks, thoroughly confused."You must be an enemy of my Dad's...He probably knows my Saiyan name...That's the only way you COULD know..." Aaron says, watching his every movement. "He's a Saiyan as well." Kevryn says gripping man's tail. "I advise you let go of my friend before I pull this off." he says yanking the man off of Aaron. "I don't take kindly to someone harming a child, regardless of my own mission." he says grunting as he slams the man into the ground then places a hand on Aaron's chest and jumps back carrying Aaron with him to get next to Bastion and Zucana. Kevryn crosses his arms as his Scouter shows there was little to no change in the man's power and health. "Regardless of my mission or wants and needs, anyone who harms a child deserves to be killed. You've just become expendable." he says getting into a fighting stance digging his back fot into the ground, ready to launch off. Zucana puts his arm in front of Kevryn blocking him. "No... this isn't some random Saiyan attacking a child is it?" He directs at the man. "This is an older brother picking on his baby brother... albeit a psychotic older brother picking on his younger brother that has no recollection of him but brothers nonetheless... I should know having a younger brother myself..." Zucana says thoughtfully. "The fact he refered to Aaron as brother was the obvious clue but the whole situation just seemed too obvious to be coincidental all of these issues occur after we search your pod for clues about your past don't they Aaron. Well if you want to know about your past Aaron... I think it's standing right in front of you..." "BINGO, 10 points to the one in blue, I am your brother, Aikon and the Scion of this cesspool we call a family" His voice echos through the ground as he pulls his face out of it "And as for what is this sin i mention, well the fact that you are unaware of your sin is in and of itself your sin." Aikon keeps the grin but goes darkly serious "It is time dear breathrin will you fly on your black wings or will i drag you screaming to the abyss" He licks his lips "I can go for either the sounds of a victims screams in the dark quench a thirst i cannot explain and brings a euphoria that stirs within the chasm of my mind. You there the Saiyan with the freaks tail, next time put a little more feeling into it pain helps me feel oh so alive." he caps this of with breaking into his laugh without breaking his eye contact with Aaron. Bastion is stood slightly in the way in his combat stance "yeah he seems just lovely doesn't he, i dont know who the hell you are and what is your problem but i'll be damned if you think you can just toy with people and dispose of them like this" Aaron stands there, watching oh so carefully."So your name is Aikon..." He walks up to Aikon, not breaking the eye contact, and returning the serious glare."I don't know what it's like having a brother....Maybe...Maybe we could all just make this work..." Aaron says, looking up at his 'brother', gaining a small grin. Before his eyebrows lower quickly, and his strength bursting."YEA RIGHT!" He says, afterimaging behind Aikon, and spin kicking him through a building."Enough talk, LET'S DANCE YOU ARROGANT JERK!" The Lost Soul - Aikon's Pride Aikon Soul Health - 0/100,000 Strength - 90 81 Speed - 90 81 Stamina - 980/1,000 Blast Gauge - 1 Effects - Moon Ball, Pure Saiyan ( 25% Physical Boost ) Power Level: 455,000 Blast 1 - The Soul Family Name ( Strength and Speed X1.25 For 1 Turn ) Blast 2 - Chaotic Blitz ( Normal Physical B2 ) , Hell's Descent ( Normal Ki B2 ) Ultimate - The Prideful Sinner ( A Physical Ultimate that does X1.15 Physical Damage ) Aaron Soul Health - 251,000/251,000 Strength - 110 113.5 Speed - 108 111.4 Stamina - 366/500 Blast Gauge - 1 Equipment - Senzu Bean, Ki Gloves, The Staff of Souls Effects - Zenkai, Moon Ball, Pure Saiyan ( 25% Physical Boost ) Power Level - 363,500 719,500 Blast 1 - Rage Burst, Pump Up Blast 2 - Orin Combo, Blaster Shell Signature Transformation - Pure Rage Kevryn Health: 273,050/281,000 Strength: 77 117 Speed: 75 115 149.5 Stamina: 440/500 Blast Gauge: 0 Equipment: Scouter Effect: 25% more Physical Damage Blast 1 Repel Blast 1: Pump Up Blast 2 Sledgehammer Blast 2 Final Revenger Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Zucana Health:146,337.5/161,000 Strength:46 (86) (186) Speed:47 (87) (187) Stamina:460/500 Blast Gauge: 1 Equipment: Ki gloves Effects: Saiyan Pride, Battle Sense, (X1.25 ki damage) Blast 1: Pump up, Solar Flare Blast 2: Blaster Shell, Meteor Strike Bastion Allara Health: 405,000/405,000 Strength: 113 (188.37) Speed: 113 (144.9) Power level: 972,450 Stamina: 366/500 Blast Gauge: 1 Equipment: shard of destiny 2x rapiers (tonfas) Effect: revival bioscan 5% damage resistance Blast 1 solar flare Blast 2 Delta combination Signiture: silent potentia Ultimate: super electric strike Turn Order - Bastion, Aikon, Aaron, Kevryn, Zucana "You summon and kill, summon and kill, I fail too see the logic there. Is sanity the price to pay for power?" Bastion summons his tonfas "although i encourage a battle with a being of such grand delusion as you. Would be such sweet sorrow" Bastion uppercuts Aikon taking the innitiative smacking him in the chest repeatedly then smashing him to the ground preparing for retaliation (10 dual rapier strikes) (6 Hit: 20,360.34) Aikon slides beneath Bastion's legs, before grabbing his shoulders, flipping over him, and throwing him through a building."Ohoho I'm going to have a fun time with you bunch. Watch as I slaughter your dear little friends jaybird." Aikon clutches his head, and lets out a bounding and thrilling laugh."Because it'll be last the thing you see Cilryn" He says darkly, before afterimaging in front of Kevryn, slinging his leg up sending Kevryn's head back. Aikon latches onto his throat, and twists, before leg sweeping him, kneeing him in the ribs, and drop kicking him over to Bastion.( 10 Physical Attacks to Kevryn ) (5 Hit: 4,950) Aaron dashes at Aikon."Leave my friends alone Aikon!" He yells, twisting the staff in his hand, before whacking Aikon in the jaw with it. Aaron jabs him in the stomach, before digging it into the ground and spinning on the pole, before kicking Aikon in the back. Aaron afterimages in front of him, and forces him palm forward, knocking AIkon back. ( 10 Sword Slashes ) (3 Hit: 3,241.875) Stopping himself he lands on the ground and chuckles. "Runt, if you think holding back is a smart idea, I'll bury you right here and now." he says with a smile. Kevryn launches forward planting a fist into the side of his head followed by kicking him straight up into the air and ramming to strike his back with both of his fists before spinning to add momentum to a double ax handle and slamming it against the man's ribs sending him towards Zucana. "Oi, Zucana, he's all yours." (10 Physical Punches). (All Hit: 9,625) Zucana smirks as the bratty older brother flies towards him "Splendid." He says as he punches the guy flying toward him in the kidney. "Older brother to older brother, I perfectly understand picking on your much less intelligent younger sibling but I can't help feel you take it to a whole new crazy level." He grins as he punches Aikon in the face sending him flying before using 8 ki blasts (2 physical attakcs 8 ki) (1 Punch & 2 Ki Hit: 460 & 1,610. 2,070) "Is it just me or does it feel like he is toying with us" Bastion enters combat ready stance and charges at Aikon pummeling him with his tonfas focusing on the chest before spinning into a crescent kick and smashing him into the floor (9 dual rapier strikes) (All Hit: 37,297.26) Aikon hops back, licking the blood off of his lips."Hahaha, oh I thought you 4 would have more fight in you. What's the matter jaybird? Did someone clip your pretty little wings?" He afterimages in front of Zucana, chuckling."I've found a spry blue bird that needs to be punished. Insulting my brother, calling him dumb, tut tut." Aikon's hand quickly latches onto Zucana's throat, squeezing heavily."I can't hear you bluebird, all I hear is little jaybird over there not doing anything." Aikon says, before turning his head to Aaron."So what are you to do in this situation? You're not strong enough the way you are, so why not get angry? You used to blow up shit all of the time when you had a tantrum." Aikon says, laughing."You gonna do as I say, or will you let your friend die?" He chuckles, before becoming serious."It's funny, it really is. You little quest for power has all been because of you wanting to help." He tightens his grip, Zucana's windpipe being crushed."Pity that you aren't even trying...Is it because I'm your brother? Don't hold back on me Cilryn, mother and father wouldn't want that....Oh wait! I forgot, they're DEAD! Because I killed them in cold blood, as they begged me to leave you alone...Another person killed, trying to protect you...Heh." ( 10 Physical Attacks to Zucana ) (7 Hit: 8,662.5) Aaron trembles, as lightning comes down from the darkened skies. Around him, small craters form from the crackling energy. Aaron's eyes shift to a glowing and lighter green, as his hair flows up a bit."A-Aikon....You have no idea who were are....You especially have no idea who I am......"" Aaron's hair becomes a golden, and his aura flares up causing his power level to increase and his aura to become a shimmering gold."I'D RATHER DIE THAN HAVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU!" He yells, the Staff of Souls in hand."Don't YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE SAFE! We may be weak on our own, BUT OUR SPIRIT IS STRONGER TOGETHER!!" He yells, whacking Aikon with the staff multiple times, making him release Zucana. He sweeps his legs, and is above him, with the Staff aimed down at him face."AN EYE FOR AN EYE AIKON!!" He yells, jabbing the Staff down into his right eye, bursting it with a sickly amount of blood. Aaron removes his Staff, before shooting him in the same with with an energy wave, cauterizing it. ( 9 Sword Slashes, 5 hit, 7,377.5 damage ). Kevryn gets an evil smile and clenches his fist before turning into a Super Saiyan. "If you think what you've done Aikon makes you a monster, then you have no idea what a horrible being truly is." he says laughing his energy rising. Kevryn launches forward and plants his fist into the boy slamming him into the ground before creating large and unstable looking green ki spheres. "After some true Saiyans get through with you, no one will ever recognize you." he says smiling before launching ten large Ki spheres at him each exploding with unnecessary force destroying the surrounding area where Aikon was. "Finish him off, Zucana." (All Hit, 16,100 damage). Zucana stands up from the floor laughing. "HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAH! Very well done Aaron but I think your theory is flawed... Weak alone? I am an elite warrior Saiyan more than this scum bag could ever be and he will learn his place beneath me! How dare you lay your hands on me scum!" His hair goes gold and stands on end as a powerful aura bursts from him "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AN ELITE WARRIOR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zucana activates his saiyan pride before using Pump up and then firing 8 ki balls at Aikon. (6 hit, 19,530 damage) Aikon is seemingly vaporized from the blasts.